Smile It'll Be a New Day
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: She came and told him to smile...he fell in love...with out even knowing. [Goes with Messaging My Love...you don't have to read that story to understand this one though...:D...enjoy!]


Smile...It'll Be a New Day  
  
I was stuck in the rain

My tears came down

To show all my pain

No one was around

No one whud help me

When I was down

So here I am crying to let me be

In this rain With my pain - DiaTheRyter  
  
It was thundering out he was outside. Number four was unusuly quiet with the thunder. Harry could barely hear any babies cry because of it. It didn't matter though he was out in the rain with the thunder clashing the dark skys. He had tears which where to never be seen by his family.  
  
His smiles seemed lost...just like his heart. "why?" He cries out, "why did you go? You know how much it hurts! How much I miss you!" He yells while two thunder clashs lit up the sky. He falls to his knees, "you stupid mutt! Come back!" He says...although quieter this time.  
  
He hits the grond with his fist. A pain come up but he feels nothing. Because his heart is beating more painfully then even-he thinks-the killing curse. His sobs were still heavy and his pain still grew. He sat there soaked to the skin...not carrying.  
  
"Boy!" His uncled yelled, "get in here! We don't want you getting a cold so you're freakish friends can come!"  
  
Harry stood up slowly and trugded to the house, "doesn't matter," he says once he reachs the door, "I won't tell. But only because it wouldn't be your fault."  
  
He walked away leaving an angry Aunt Petunia who rushed to get a mob and a confused Uncle Vernon. He took of his clothes and placed on some new once he reached his room. Lying on his bed he cried out quietly. Even with his tears nothing seemed to help his pain.  
  
When he woke the sun seemed to be soaking his very skin. He was too hot and didn't want to get up. With a groan he headed up. Pouring some water for Hedwig before he left for the bathroom. Washing his face he notied his eyes were red. Knowing Dudley might get suspisous he grabbed the eydrops to clear the redness. Vagely he wished he could do that with his pain.  
  
When he came back Hedwig flew to his lap and hooted softly. he smiled a little and petted her head. "His not coming back is he?" He asked while the owl look up with him. Sighing he leaned back onto the wall, "I'm sorry, if I scared you last night."  
  
Hedwig nipped his hand and flew off his lap.  
  
"Potter!" His Uncled yelled, "get down here!"  
  
He sighed again and placed on his glasses before heading down. His mouth literly dropped when he saw Ginny and Ron stading there.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron said quite sheepishly.  
  
Ginny smiled at him but moved away from a very perverted Dudley. "Hey Harry," she said once he was down and crushed him into a hug.  
  
He blushed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Ron grinned, "well," he said glaring at Dudley, "dad sent us to help you pack. Since we didn't give you any notice we were coming."  
  
He smiled at them, "thanks," he said, "Ginny why don't you head up to my room. It's the first one." he said before leaning in, "that way Dudley won't see you."  
  
She grinned and nodded before darting up the steps. Ron walked up to him, "is that your cousin?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"A bit fat, isn't he?" Ron asked looking back at Dudley who glared at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned, "a bit."  
  
When they came up to his room Ginny was looking at a book, "Harry?" She asked, "is that your mum?"  
  
"Ginny!" Ron said, "you shouldn't take things without permission!"  
  
"Thanks mum," Ginny said sarcastically, "but I'm not stealing it."  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny, "it's quite alright, Ron." He looked over Ginny's shoulder, "yeah that's her."  
  
"She's beautiful," Ginny whispered, "I really wished I couldv've met her."  
  
Harry smiled, "I wish I could remeber her."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, "I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Too right you should be," Ron said in a huff.  
  
Harry laughed, "I'm fine," he lied.  
  
He looked back down and Ginny was staring up at him, "i don't belive you," she said looking him in the eye.  
  
His heart dropped, "I am honest," he said back.  
  
She shrugged and flip to another page, "Harry," she said, "it's Sirus...isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow," she said blushing slightly, "his really handsome."  
  
Ron joined them, "And that's Lupin?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"He looked better then he does now."  
  
Ginny smacked his head.  
  
"Ow! What'd you do that for?"  
  
She smield sweetly a him, "honestly Ron, that was to knock some sense into you. How would you feel if your friend became a bloody murder and three of them died?"  
  
"Alright," Ron said, "I got it, but really...did you have to hit my head?"  
  
She shook her head and turned another page, "Harry...they really did love each other didn't they?"  
  
He looked back at the book and saw James grinning down at lily while she blushed and kissed his cheek. "Yeah...they did."  
  
"Let me see?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry, do tell my brother to say please." Ginny said.  
  
Harry grinned at her, "Ron, say please."  
  
Ron glared at him, "since when are you on her side?"  
  
"Since she was right."  
  
Ron sighed, "can I please see the book?"  
  
She handed over to him, "right," Ginny said, "forgot we had to pack."  
  
Harry got off the bed and helped Ginny up. "Come on," Harry said, "we need to get my school stuff. Ron you can stay up here if you want."  
  
"Alright, mate," Ron said looking at another picture.  
  
She followed him out of the room, "I noticed how much they care for you, Harry," Ginny said sarcasticly.  
  
Harry nodded, "tell you the truth...this was my old bedroom," he said when they reached the bottom stair case.  
  
"Oh my," Ginny said. "I hate this family."  
  
Harry snorted, "trust me it's mutual."  
  
She smiled at him. "Harry, you sure your alright?"  
  
He nodded and opened the door.  
  
"Harry, look me in the eye and say you are if you mean it." She said strickly.  
  
He looked at her, "I-"  
  
Something in her eyes made him stop, "I'm not," he said dropping his eyes.  
  
She frowned and pulled him into a hug, "I told you so...I have brothers Harry. Do you acually think I can be fooled by the I'm not sad I'm tough act?"  
  
He laughed, "guess not."  
  
"Potter!" Harry groaned and pulled out of the hug, "what on earth are you doing?"  
  
Harry stared up at Dudley, "I'm packing."  
  
He snorted, "more like snogging."  
  
Harry got out of the small part of the stairs and stood up aginst Dudley, "shut it."  
  
Dudley pushed him, "make me."  
  
"He won't, but I will." Ginny said pointing the wand right at him, "I'm no Harry Potter but I got a pretty good curse to hurt you with."  
  
Dudley smirked, "nice girlfriend, Potter." he looked her up and down and Harry could feel Ginny shudder.  
  
Harry pushed him back, "I said shut it! Dudley."  
  
"What?" Dudley said, "a bit sensitive about your girl, Potter? Scared she'd be a bigger freak then you?"  
  
Wham! Harry punched him. Dudley stared at him from the ground shocked. "I told you to shut it." Harry said.  
  
Dudley got up and left, "DAD!"  
  
"Damnit!" Harry said.  
  
Ginny touched his shoulder, "it's fine. I'm impressed and flattered atleast. But just to ask...why are you the one always saving me?"  
  
He smiled a little, "because I'm suppose to be the hero."  
  
She smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder, "not to me...your a good person who can't stand others in pain. Atleast that's what I see. I just wish you would too."  
  
He swallowed, "I- I don't know what your talking about."  
  
She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "just think of it this way. Smile it'll be a new day."  
  
He smiled weakly, "y- yeah." He cleared his throat, "come on, let's get the trunk out."


End file.
